


Purrfect Heat

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Purrfect Kittenboy Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: Catboy Cas and his mate Dean have been together for a while when Cas' first heat hits and they need each other more than ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After eons, I'm putting out a sequel to 'Purrfect Boy'. I've edited the lisping on the original fic a little if you wanna see the differences for yourself and it's not as heavily featured here as some of y'all found it a little distracting. This fic is basically shameless smut about Cas' first real heat with Dean, and because I am incapable of pwp, there will be some excuse of plot as well. I dunno how long this is gonna be, definitely not novel-length or anything, but I think something over 10k is definitely in the cards. Enjoy the filth ;)

Dean was stuck at work, a whole batch of cars coming in for switching the tires for the oncoming winter and while it didn't really take long to do that for one car, it took more than enough with 20 and all of them coming in at the last minute. 

Dean did his work as fast as he could, but he still had three hours of overtime when he finally clocked out and raced his car back home to get to Cas. 

It was months since they had gotten together, or rather since Dean had saved Cas and Alfie from suffering so many other kittenboys' fate of being given to unloving homes where they were simply kept as breeding tools or for spreading their legs at their master's will.

Dean shook his head when he thought back to his former colleague Gordon Walker had been one of the worst abusers of the kittenboys in the immediate surroundings. A few months ago he'd been found dead in a ditch off the main road and while Dean had attended his funeral, he saw that no one really shed more than a forced tear at his passing. 

People like Gordon were the reason Dean had never wanted to own a kit himself. If he was really honest with himself he still didn't own one, even with Cas stumbling into his life because it had been Cas who initiated their relationship and not Dean. He'd never forced Cas to do anything he didn't want and he had been nothing but happy with his kit. 

He'd even got him to stop calling him 'masster' which had been drilled into every kit's skull was the correct title for the person who claimed them. And since Cas now lived with Dean and not only used his voice gently and training to coo among other kittenbreds, his lisp had gotten better as well. 

What happened in their bedroom was a whole other matter though. Cas had not let go of his lisp and giving Dean titles when they went at it because both of them got crazy turned on because of it. 

“Cas?” Dean called when he got home, the house dark and completely uninviting for once, reminding Dean of his bachelor times when there hadn't been freshly baked pie on the kitchen counter and a roast in the oven when he came home. The absence of Cas worried him as he walked through the house and finally opened the bedroom door. 

“Cas,” he whispered, seeing the kittenboy asleep and curled up under their comforter, his ears twitching to attention and his eyes opening sleepily when he saw Dean. 

“Hello Dean,” he smiled and opened his arms, Dean sinking into them, not minding that he hadn't even taken off his shoes and probably smelled like rubber and engine grease. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he hummed, loving the familiar warmth of his kitten that he felt more intensely than ever right now. 

He carded through Cas' silky dark hair, tugging slightly on his feline ears the way he'd learned Cas loved and bent his neck up to give his kit a kiss. 

“Are you alright?” he asked when he touched Cas' craned neck, much warmer than this morning. 

“I'm fine,” Cas frowned, his tail twitching and his mouth raised expectantly as if he wasn't getting why he hadn't been kissed yet. 

“You don't seem fine,” Dean placed his palm on his kittenboy's forehead. “Cas, you're burning up. Are you sick?”

“No?” Cas pouted, his tail twitching again. 

“Then why were you in bed? Did you sleep all day?”

“Not all day,” Cas shook his head. “I took a nap this afternoon because I felt really tired and I put an alarm on to make dinner for uss at 5pm.”

“Babe, it's gone 8. You slept the whole day away.”

“That's sstrange,” Cas blinked, his lisp coming back as he puzzled over why he was so out of it. 

“You sure you're ok? How are you feeling?”

“I'm a bit hungry, and more than a bit horny,” Cas admitted with a smile, but something about the word horny made Dean's brain go 'ping'.

“Are you going into heat, baby?”

“I... might?” Cas said haltingly, not sure himself. 

“I think you are,” Dean put the back of his hand onto Cas' forehead again and in the next second had his hand in his phone, taking the week off. 

“You don't need to do that. I'm fine,” Cas shoved Dean's hand off. “I know you can't wait to leave this place either, and if you don't get paid...”

“It's okay, sweetheart. I still have paid holidays to take and Bobby has been pestering me to take them before he gets in trouble with the human resources.”

“He's a good boss,” Cas purred, putting Dean's hand back on him, but in a more more indecent place than his forehead. “But it's really not necessary for you to do this. I'm fine.”

“Say that again when we've been at the stores.”

“What are we gonna buy?” Cas' ears moved up. He loved going shopping almost as much as Dean loathed it.

“Food. And a stack of heat supplies. Or flu meds. I haven't decided yet.”

 

It was telling that the closest grocery store was next to a kitten heat supply store, otherwhile also known a sex shop. Dean loaded different flavours of lube, toys and ointment into the boot of his car along with loads of vegetables and carb containing foods while Cas's tail twirled itself around his trouser leg while he stammeringly insisted that all that wasn't necessary and that he was really fine. 

“Better not take any chances, baby. If this really isn't your heat coming on, it's still bound to come any day now if your calculations were correct.”

“I know. Dean, I'm sslightly sscared.”

“Of what, sweetheart?” Dean pulled Cas close to press a kiss to his nose, his kitten purring low in his throat at that. 

“Of this heat. It's always bad, but this time it might be worse because I'm hornier than ever with you. And because I may fall pregnant during it.”

“I thought you wanted to get pregnant?” Dean blinked, hurt and confusion drawn on his brow. 

“I sstill do. But...”

“You wanna get past your first heat with me first?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded, rubbing his head on Dean's chest gratefully for understanding him. 

“No worries, baby. We're getting you birth control pills for your heat.”

“But... they'll sstare,” Cas lisped, flushing deep red. Buying medicine not to fall pregnant during a heat was very frowned upon around here. 

“I don't give a shit,” Dean rumbled. “All I care about is taking care of you and doing what's best for you.”

“I don't wanna do in,” Cas' gaze was turned towards the pharmacy, his blush not having left his cheeks yet. 

“I would say stay by the car, but there's too many asshats around. And you're just too delectable.”

“You're just sayin' that,” Cas' tail twitched because Dean was embarrassing him. 

“It's true,” Dean said, loving how Cas squirmed at being told that he was a looker. 

“You're so mean to me,” Cas blushed again, fake this time. 

“Oh baby, let's get you your pills and I'll show you how mean I can be to you.”

“Promise?” Cas smirked, his sharp teeth flashing as he curled around Dean and they walked into the dreaded pharmacy, but at least they faced the disdain of the people inside together. 

 

“Well, that went as expected,” Dean pulled out a box of tissues he'd bought earlier and wiped spit off his face and out of Cas' hair, stowing the birth control pills safely in one of the bags, his knuckled starting to bruise after not too gentle contact with Kubrick's jaw who unfortunately had been in the pharmacy at the same time as them and who had some words to say about Dean sneaking his kit away and then not being man enough to get it fat with a litter. 

“Does it hurt mucch?” Cas' lisp was back with full force as they climbed into the car and drove off. 

“Not really. Gonna have to put some ice on it and it'll be alright,” Dean drove on through the darkness, with Cas wiggling next to him. 

“Babe,” he said exasperatedly after 5 minutes of Cas never stopping to wiggle and rub himself on the seat. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned and Dean took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Cas. 

His kitten was still flushed, his hair up on all ends, his eyes flashing as Dean stared into them. 

“I was right then,” Dean grinned reassuringly. “You're going into heat, aren't you?”

“Fuck, Dean. There's a goddamn puddle of slick on the seat already.”

“You wouldn't dare,” Dean growled, putting the pedal to the metal to get them home and Cas off the leather seat and into their bed. 

“Not as if I can help it,” Cas purred, popping the button of his jeans and sticking his hand into it unashamed, groaning as Dean ventured a look again when Cas crooked his fingers. 

“Jesus, are you fingering yourself?” Dean moaned, his cock filling as he pulled up in the driveway. 

“Yess,” Cas moaned triumphantly. 

“Can you wait while I take the groceries in or do you need me right now?”

“I always need you,” Cas panted at him, his arm moving obscenely back and forth in his pants, making Dean's pants strain very uncomfortably. “But yeah, you can still take care of stuff. I'm not that desperate yet.”

“I'm not so sure about myself though,” Dean groaned as he picked up all the bags and just dumped them inside the front door quickly, Cas needing longer to get out of the car, holding onto the door with a slick hand, nearly toppling over as he moaned hungrily at Dean bending down and embracing him. 

“God,” Cas moaned as he clutched to Dean and rubbed himself on him desperately.

“Just call me Dean,” he chuckled as he picked Cas up bridal style and carried him into the house. 

“The pills,” Cas panted, sticking his fingers back into himself in direct line of Dean's sight. 

“I got 'em,” Dean panted, bringing Cas into the bedroom and then practically flying back to the grocery bags to the ever more desperate growing pants of: “Dean... god... I need you... please,” coming from Cas. 

“I'm here, babe. I'm here,” he ran back with a water bottle and fumbling the first pill out of the sachet. 

“Swallow,” he put the pill onto Cas' tongue and his overheating kittenboy guzzled it down with water, panting as he finished because he was holding his breath for too long: “Please Dean. I need you to fuck me. Fuck this outta me.”

“You got it, sweetheart,” Dean sighed with relief at finally shedding his pants and freeing his aching erection from its confinement. 

“Deeaahhn!” Cas moaned, lifting his hips and getting up on all fours, presenting his red rimmed, glistening hole to Dean's view. 

“Oh baby,” Dean moaned, jerking his cock in his fist and couldn't help but lick a stripe up Cas' balls, tasting the sweet slick of his kit, Cas' taut balls moving up and down as his hole twitched out more slick. 

Cas moaned shamelessly, his tail curling around Dean's naked thigh to hold on: “Please, Dean... god, I need you to fuck me so badly.”

“I gotta taste you first, baby,” Dean moaned, sticking his hole into Cas' needy hole, sucking and licking it all the way open although Cas had worked himself pretty well already and his hole was puffy and ready through the heat hormones coursing through his body. 

“I'm ready, Dean. All wide open for you. Don't tease me now,” Cas moaned.

Dean sucked at Cas' rim one last time before getting into position behind him and angling the tip of his cock at Cas' ass, taking up slick and rubbing himself in Cas' crack to get lubed up before dipping in and sinking inside his kit slowly. The ripples in Cas' channel massaged his cock so perfectly that Dean was close to coming when he'd bottomed out, but he bit into his fist to stop himself, flinching at the pain when he noticed that he'd bitten the already injured one. The shock was enough to stop the building orgasm and Dean was happy about it. Cas needed to be nailed, not have a quick shooter that didn't give him enough satisfaction to last until the next heat flare. 

Dean dragged his cock back out of a moaning and cursingly lisping Cas underneath him who held onto him so tightly with his channel that he thought he could never pull out again, but Cas eventually stopped clenching so Dean could fuck back into him with a mighty heave. 

“Yesss, god, fuck,” Cas babbled, his cock in his fist, his cheeks spread far as he shoved himself back onto Dean's cock, his tail holding Dean close and his back breaking out in sweat as he set the pace, his ass slapping against Dean's hips as he got frantic. 

Dean held on, trying not to look at himself disappearing inside his kitten, pressing his aching fist to distract himself from the prefect drag, and how Cas shook whenever Dean's cock touched his prostate or his cervix, the kitten horny and desperate underneath him, taking what he needed and Dean desperately trying to keep himself from coming. 

“Screw this,” he growled when he saw Cas looking back at him with a perfectly fucked expression and he couldn't hold back anymore, pressing Cas into the mattress with his hands on his lower back and just pounding his orgasm into the perfect heat of his kitten surrounding him. 

“Dean, yes! That's fucking perfect... like that! Oh my fucking god!” Cas screamed as he rutted out his own orgasm while his cock rubbed hard against the sheets from Dean's leverage. 

Dean panted as he kissed Cas' back, the whole kittenboy vibrating from how deeply he was purring and thanking him for this. 

“How long do your heats normally last, baby?”

“Three days,” Cas hummed over his purring. “But this feels better and also worse than ever. I think it's gonna be a week at least. I'm already getting horny again and it's all because of you.”

“Are you hurting?” Dean climbed off Cas and pulled him close, stroking his satiny hair as Cas lazily threw one leg over him, oozing come and slick onto Dean's leg. “I know some kits hurt during heat.”

“When they have to go through it alone, or aren't with the right partner, sure. My hole hurt and burned like hell when I went through this alone. And if you're claimed by an asshole who roughs you up during heat time, you chafe. But when you're with your true mate, heat is just as perfect as right now,” Cas purred and rested his head on Dean's chest, both of them resting until the heat rose again.


End file.
